criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Andy Milder
|yearsactive = 1991-present }} Andy Milder is an American actor and voice actor best known for his roles on Weeds and Austin & Ally. Biography Milder was born in Omaha, Nebraska, but moved to Santa Monica, California, at a young age. He attended the University of California, Berkeley, where he majored in Economics before studying at the American Conservatory Theater in San Francisco. He pursued an acting career, appearing in films such as Apollo 13, Armageddon, Rumor Has It..., Frost/Nixon, Transformers, and Domino. He also had a role on television, starring as series-regular characters on Fame L.A and Weeds, and Milder also made appearances in TV shows, including Star Trek: Voyager, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, The West Wing, Six Feet Under, Ugly Betty, Boston Legal, Parks and Recreation, Married with Children, The Wonder Years, Private Practice, and Criminal Minds. He also provided voices for Ballroom Bootcamp, 101 Most Starlicious Make-Overs, Wrecks to Riches, and as Lightning Lad in the 2006 animated TV series Legion of Super Heroes. From 2005 to 2009, he starred as a recurring character (later becoming a series regular) on Weeds as Dean Hodes. Starting in 2011, he portrayed a recurring character on the Disney Channel sitcom Austin & Ally named Lester Dawson. Currently, Milder lives in Manhattan Beach, California with his wife, Betty Lee. On Criminal Minds Milder portrayed mentally-challenged serial killer Ben Bradstone in the Season Seven episode "Proof". Filmography *Austin & Ally (2011-2013) as Lester Dawson (10 episodes) *Grey's Anatomy (2013) as Dr. Darryl Nessbaum *Generator Rex (2013) as John Scarecrow (voice) *Weeds (2005-2012) as Dean Hodes (57 episodes) *Royal Pains (2012) as Dr. Tom Fanci *The Mentalist (2012) as Dr. Leopold Scheck *Syndicate (2012) as Additional Voices (video game, voices) *The Producer (2012) as David Stein *Criminal Minds - "Proof" (2011) TV episode - Ben Bradstone *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2009-2011) as Golden Age Flash/Colonel/Geo-Force (4 episodes, voices) *The Closer (2011) as Owen Doyle *Rock the House (2011) as Ronny *The Middle (2010-2011) as Mr. Sholin/Principal Sholin (2 episodes) *The Artist (2011) as Director #2 *Parks and Recreation (2010-2011) as Freddy (4 episodes) *Bones (2011) as Toby Holcomb *Monster of the House (2011) as Doc *Minkow (2011) as Bank Officer *Screwball: The Ted Whitfield Story (2010) as Rick Brumfield *Batman: The Brave and the Bold - The Videogame (2010) as The Flash - Jay Garrick (video game, voice) *Ashley's Ashes (2010) as Perry *Stolen (2009) as William Daniels *G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra (2009) as Sgt. Flash (video game, voice) *Trust Me (2009) as EmCee *Seven Pounds (2008) as George's Doctor *Private Practice (2007-2008) as Doug Adams (2 episodes) *Frost/Nixon (2008) as Frank Gannon *Dead Space (2008) as Additional Voices (video game, voices) *Legion of Super Heroes (2006-2008) as Lightning Lad/Garth Ranzz (24 episodes, voices) *Transformers (2007) as R&D Team Leader *7th Heaven (2006) as Sales Clerk *Ugly Betty (2006) as Lawyer *Joey (2006) as Trent *Rumor Has It... (2005) as Conference Attendee *Ballroom Bootcamp (2005) as Narrator (7 episodes, voice) *Domino (2005) as FBI Agent #1 *Mrs. Harris (2005) as Journalist (uncredited) *Love for Rent (2005) as Paramedic *The Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction (2005) as Infantry (video game, voice) *Six Feet Under (2005) as Julio's Principal *Medium (2005) as Mr. Beauchamp *S.W.A.T. 4 (2005) as Male Hostage 3/Warren Rooney/James Bettencourt, Jr. (video game, voices) *CSI: NY (2005) as Truman Jafari *House M.D. (2005) as Bus Driver *Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines (2004) as Prince Sebastian LaCroix (video game, voice) *Men of Valor (2004) as Greenawait/White Marine 2/Zook/Aussie 3 (video game, voices) *Boston Legal (2004) as Dr. Gill *Yes, Dear (2003) as Harold Nicholson *Star Trek: Elite Force II (2003) as Ensign Chell (video game, voice) *The West Wing (2000-2003) as Aide Mark/Senator's Aide/V.P. Assistant (3 episodes) *Project Viper (2002) as Chambers, Head of NASA *Star Trek: Bridge Commander (2002) as Chief Brex (video game, voice) *The Hollywood Sign (2001) as Studio Executive #1 *The Huntress (2001) as Salesman *Dharma & Greg (2001) as Russell Gotleib (2 episodes) *Star Trek: Voyager (2001) as Nar *Becker (2000) as Clark *Luck of the Draw (2000) as Pascal *Good vs Evil (1999) as Scott *Brother's Keeper (1998) as Calvin Heinberg *Armageddon (1998) as NASA Techs *The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars (1998) as Ratso (video, voice) *From the Earth to the Moon (1998) as GUIDO (2 episodes) *Fame L.A. (1997-1998) as Marcus Carilli (21 episodes) *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (1997) as Boq'ta *The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue (1997) as Ratso (video, voice) *Boston Common (1996) as Milder *NYPD Blue (1996) as Skater *Virtual Oz (1996) as Tommy Qwickstep (video, voice) *Toto Lost in New York (1996) as Barnabas/Scarecrow/Snicklefritz (video, voices) *The Nome Prince and the Magic Belt (1996) as Scarecrow Sr. (video, voice) *Apollo 13 (1995) as GUIDO White *University Hospital (1995) as Howard Stenecki *Murphy Brown (1994) as Santa Claus *I Love Trouble (1994) as Copy Man *I'll Do Anything (1994) as Warm-Up Man *The Wonder Years (1993) as Howie Needleman (2 episodes) *Married with Children (1992) as Francis *For the Boys (1991) as Dressing Room Page, New York *Empty Nest (1991) as Vet's Assistant 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Actors